Normani
Normani Koredi (born: Normani Kordei Hamilton; May 31, 1996) is an American singer originally from Atlanta, Georgia who is a member of the girl group, Fifth Harmony. Normani is a Lyric Mezzo-Soprano with 4 octaves and 3 notes. Personal Life Normani was born in Atlanta, GA, and raised in New Orleans, LA. In 2005, she moved to Houston, TX due to the arrival of Hurricane Katrina. She is African-American, Indian and French. Hamilton has been singing and dancing since four years old. Her main musical influences are Aretha Franklin, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, and Jennifer Hudson. She considered herself as a singer of Soul and Gospel until she was incorporated in a girl group. Hamilton has won a number awards and honors. Before The X Factor she competed in the Miss Texas and made it to the final but decided to audition for The X Factor. During the program she had a great friendship with Arin Ray. There have been many rumors about a romantic relationship between the two, but both of them have denied. This has caused a conflict with the show and Simon Cowell. Hamilton also played the role of Bryn in a short film called "Book," which deals with bullying and social prejudice. "There's definitely a lot of pressure on us, being part of the team of Simon Cowell, because he is one of the most respected search engine talent in the world, "says Hamilton. "The fact that they believe in our potential as a group is a great achievement." Hamilton has modeled for brands such as Target and has also made appearances on the catwalk. Normani says she's a very shy person, but when it comes to perform on stage she's a different person, "She (Beyoncé) says that she's a very shy person, when she's Beyoncé but when she gets on stage she's Sasha Fierce. So when I'm on stage I pretend like I'm Beyoncé" The X Factor Audition Normani got a yes from all four judges. Simon and L.A. said they liked her, Demi Lovato said "Your performance was incredible and you really do have The X Factor." She sang the song Chain Of Fools by the legendary Aretha Franklin. Bootcamp Like most of the other girls, Normani's first bootcamp wasn't shown. Therefore, it is unknown what she had sung, until she revealed on Twitter during an #AskNormani session that she sang "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys — Lauren Jauregui's audition song. Normani sang What Makes You Beautiful against Arin Ray. Throughout this time, the two showed mild affection. The judges enjoyed both of their performances. Particularly Demi, who thought Normani was great. She was eliminated but then placed in Fifth Harmony. Performances Known as "the fierce one", Normani and the girls of Fifth Harmony earned a very loyal and devoted fanbase by performing songs that showcased their vocal abilities. Despite judges L.A. Reid and Britney Spears not liking them, the girls were voted through each week by the public and also had the support of their mentor Simon Cowell, who wasn't afraid to let the girls know how proud he was of them. Pairings Tumblr inline n47dj64Wu41s78jm3.png|Norminah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Dinah-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n21g19rQIQ1syg8hq.png|Laurmani|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n3jed5JlEY1s78jm3.png|Normally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Ally_Relationship Tumblr inline n0fnaamJ6u1syg8hq.png|Normila|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Normani-Camila_Relationship Accounts Category:Females Category:Band Members Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Normani Kordei